


I Do Not Mind

by Whittakerjodie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Post-Audio 02.02: Spirit, Smut, Telepathic Bond, but i'm really proud of this anyway!, can you tell I pussied out of doing smut at the last minute, give these two a br e a k, kind of between spirit and the next one, little bit of romana/brax if you squint just cuz they all be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: In which Romana and Leela spend some time together after their ill-fated trip to Davidia
Relationships: Leela/Romana II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Do Not Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Whew... i've had a hard time with motivation lately but this totally gripped my brain and I wrote it so eagerly! I love these two and I cannot believe we got a whole audio dedicated to them (mostly) alone, talking with one another and experiencing the others thoughts and learning to appreciate their differences.... they be gay! Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy!

Despite knowing the inherent risk in her trip to Davidia, President Romanadvoratrelundar had truly hoped everything would go for the best. Everything at home on Gallifrey- as fulfilling as it was to be President, of all things- was building up as of late, stretching her superior capabilities to their known limit. The escapade was supposed to make her mind a clean slate to begin tackling everything as if she had never faltered at all. It was also, in part, meant to do the same for her friend- _bodyguard_ , she reminded herself, although she knew that wasn't quite true- Leela. 

Romana pondered the woman for a moment. She was seated across the bed from her, braiding her hair absentmindedly. The two had retreated to her bedroom simpl because neither wanted to be alone after their experience. Although Romana would never intrude in such a way, she wondered what might be swimming around in such a mind. It was a curiosity she’d always held and an urge she’d always suppressed the need to act on. Ever since the alteration of their respective minds the previous day, her feelings had increased ten fold. 

It had felt so _freeing_ to have a mind like Leela’s, despite her previous assumption that it would be simple and, frankly, _less._ To be free from the bondage of solely rational thought and complex operation and simply feel- Romana couldn’t decide which version of the mind was superior or inferior or if any such distinction could be made at all anymore. 

She could still remember the sensation of the cold wind licking against her skin. The fear and confusion coursing through her veins throughout the ordeal had stopped it from burning her skin. The _fear._ So intense, curdling her blood and clouding her judgment. Thankfully, Leela had been there experiencing _her_ mind to help her through it all. Leela, who was wild and free in ways Romana both never could be or understand. Leela, who was impossibly strong despite her current circumstances. 

It was admirable. Leela was admirable. She was also desirable- her point of view, Romana corrected herself again, although she didn’t completely ignore the woman's beautiful hair or face or lips…

“Romana?” _Her voice._ Certainly the ghosts of her mind remained, otherwise why would it catch Romana off guard in such a way? 

“Yes, Leela?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Are you?” An easy maneuver: offer assistance quickly enough to encourage Leela to take her up on it whilst forgetting her own inquiry. 

“Things are subsiding, but I cannot deny that I am still unsettled by it all.” 

“As to be expected.” It was a short response, but effective. Still, Leela’s eyes rested on her. Clearly she had not forgotten her own question so easily. Her eyes were the same as Romana’s. Curious and calculating, in their own unique way. “I’m alright, Leela.” 

“You speak with such certainty, yet I find your words to be less than truthful. Romana, you can speak to me.” 

Could she? Sometimes she wondered; with all the betrayals and confusions and political struggles, was there ever anyone she could truly speak to? Were her secrets and feelings truly safe with anyone without the necessary securities and lies mixed within her words? Until the day she was President of Gallifrey no more, she doubted it. 

Yet, despite the doubt, she had felt how Leela felt. When it came to the Broken Man, she’d felt such a strong desire to help and understand him, simply because he was in distress. Her rational thought, now returned to it’s rather pretentious state- something she never would’ve admitted beforehand- told her that Leela was likely feeling the same thing now. With that realization, Romana also found herself realizing that she was similar to the Broken Man: in distress. 

“Admittedly, things have been rather difficult lately.” Leela shuffled closer, crawling across the covers, listening intently. _Why is she listening to intently, why should I tell her all this when she could be spying or-_

“Although I am not within your mind any longer, I can remember how it was still. It was so… loud. Complicated.” The woman raised a hand to Romana’s face, brushing some of her golden locks behind her ear and bringing it back again to press her fingers lightly to her temple. “You can feel others' thoughts like this, yes?” 

“Yes,” And _Rassilon,_ was it tempting to do just that. Even the slightest touch of Leela’s fingertips was enough to open a connection, should she wish. Her eyes were inviting, caring. With just a quick pry, Romana could drown in her mind just as she was drowning in them. 

“When I was… like you, everything was colder. Tighter, like there was a lock or rope tied around parts of me that I could not break free from. Emotions were a part of that. I could still feel them, but they were far away, like a light in the distance. They were clouded, and hard to decipher or express. Is it still the same for you now? Is it still so hard for you to bring them forward?” 

_Yes_

Romana froze with the realization that she had spoken the word not with her lips but with her mind, which had subtly intertwined with Leela’s as she spoke. Leela tensed as well. For a moment, Romana had no trouble bringing anxiety forward, expecting Leela to pull away or scold her for being so brazen, even unintentionally. 

“Do not worry, Romana” Now _that_ was bad. Not only had she slipped into her friend's mind without realizing, but she’d recklessly let some of her carefully constructed psychic barriers down in the process. Ones she needed to protect herself from Pandora and other possible threats. “Do not worry about that, either. This is all foriegn to me, but I do not mind it. I can adapt, as I did before” 

Of course she would. Strong, compassionate Leela… the remnants of the Leela’s mind were no longer ghosts, but a sentient form of operations that were suddenly resurrected. Romana pried a little further, letting herself soak it all in once more, carefully analyzing Leela’s expression as she did so. She supposed it wouldn't be as difficult to get used to, as she had already connected with Romana’s mind. But this form of connection was much more intimate. 

Leela’s face reddened slightly and Romana, experiencing, feeling, and thinking the same things she was, matched her. 

“Perhaps my wording was incorrect. I only meant to say- or, thing, more likely- that it is different and more intense than it was on Dividia. I can walk amongst your thoughts as you experience them, not just experience them for myself.” 

“Again, I do not mind it.” There was an implication there, one obvious to both of them, but there was also an apprehension on Romana’s side. 

“Tell me about your people?” She asked, simply to pull their minds away from the brief awkwardness. She was surprised, but it was not her own surprise. “It was wrong of me to cast such things as your spirits aside earlier. I apologize. I’ll admit that I’m a little curious about them now. Will you tell me more?” 

Both of them knew that it was a half-truth, mostly founded on Romana’s desire for another distraction from the ongoings that lie outside the safety of her bedroom and Leela, who moved behind her. Although Romana disliked not being able to see her, she still had the ability to feel her to keep her feeling safe. 

“You feel unsafe?” Leela’s fingers, which Romana realized had been weaving the strands of her hair into a braid similar to Leela’s, paused. 

“I always feel unsafe,” Romana whispered. A full truth, this time. Leela’s fingers continued, ghosting over her scalp. Her senses awakened, and processed each and every light contact, causing her to shiver. A sliver of pride broke through Leela’s otherwise… _disappointed?_ Front. “But not because of you, dear” 

In the attempt to correct herself and disperse the tension, Romana realized she had perhaps let herself drown a little too long. First her thoughts, then her words. They were flowing much too freely than she normally allowed them too. The coldness, which Romana once again foolishly expected, was not present. Leela’s mind was much warmer, wrapping around every corner and folding of hers tightly. Romana knew that it could not be intentional for her to press into the psychic bond so intensely; it was the knowledge that it was purely Leela’s instinct and desire to do so that caused her hearts to pause. 

“Your people, Leela?” Romana inquired in a choked whisper, trying to focus on anything but the woman's strong hands, which were kneading the tense muscles of her shoulders. The attempted braid was abandoned, her tousled hair being pushed over her shoulders so Leela could have better access to her muscles. 

As Leela continued the massage, mending Romana’s knots and tangles, she spoke of her past life in an endless stream of words. Romana lost herself in them, refusing to interrupt Leela’s passionate recollection of her people, friends, and battles. Flashes of memories passed between them whenever a new topic arose, and Romana let her eyes fall shut so she could absorb them as if it were her own life she were embracing. For a while, it felt as though Romanadvoratrelundar was no more than a passing existence, her worries and struggles as insignificant as the flecks of miniscule stardust covering the vast universe. 

_No_ , Leela’s voice murmured in her mind. _You are not stardust. The stars themselves, instead. You burn and shine like a thousand of them, all at once. Pandora, Darkel, even Andred- the pain they cause does not define us. Though they plague us and travel with us, it will all come to pass, with time and work. Perhaps we can burn through it together._

_Together, yes._

It was a few minutes before Romana’s mind recalibrated and she realized that Leela had ceased her massage, her arms wrapped around her instead. Warm, comforting. Safe. 

“Are you not too warm?” Leela asked. Romana shivered at the feeling of her hot breath against her ear as a result of Leela holding her tighter and leaning in closer. “You timelords are far too trapped, held to the ground you walk upon by the weight of such robes” 

Leela’s fingers played with the white and gold fabric. Romana could admit that they seemed over the top on many occasions, especially when paired with the elaborate collars. But they were another skin; another thin shield against deceit and danger. Did Leela not feel naked, surrounded by Time Lords who all possessed the same shields? 

“Not naked, no. Cold on occasion, yes, but my skins allow me to move as freely as I wish, as quickly as I need.” 

“But what about protection?” Romana asked, tilting her head back against Leelas shoulder so she could glance up into her eyes. “Our robes cover everything, except for our faces I suppose. But your skins…”

Romana hoped Leela would not take offense with the way that her eyes fell to her neck and the top of her chest, as far as she could in their position. “It leaves a few key parts of you vulnerable. We’re surrounded by such danger now, why would you risk it? I’m sure we could find you something”

“You wish for me to change out of them?” 

“Not exactly. I wouldn’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. If you’re truly as free and quick as you prefer to be, if you’re happy-“ Leela’s arms held her a little tighter. “Then I’m satisfied. I simply wish for you to be safe, as well. Always.” 

There was no hiding the weight of Romana’s words when their link was as established as it was. Leela sighed softly and caressed Romana’s cheek, the two of them both relaxing into one another as much as they could. 

_You do not have moments like these often_ Leela pointed out. Her fingers continued to trail along whatever parts of Romana’s skin her robes gave her access too, raising gooseflesh as they went. 

_No, I do not._ Romana admitted. _But it’s nice. Relaxing. I like it._

_Yes?_

_Yes._

_Good._

A memory rose from the depths of Romana’s mind of the last time someone had treated her so. But it was only a brief, ghost of a snapshot of drunk fumbling with Brax, before it was gone. Another quick memory of an ironic but mainly experimental visit with her Emotional Detachment class partner to see if her emotions could stay in check during such an encounter. And then, nothing. 

_You deserve many more memories such as those._ Leela interrupted, just as the second memory faded into the corners of Romana’s mind. _I can feel how comfortable you are, as if I were holding my own self. Will you let me do this more often?_

 _You can do anything you’d like,_ Romana recognized. Once again, there was an inherent implication, but Romana was simply too far gone to care. Leela didn’t mind… why should she? It wasn’t like she didn’t feel close with the woman. 

_Your mind is wandering, madame President_ Although the words were constructed as a scold, Leela’s tone was playful and light against her thoughts. 

_Is it? I hadn’t noticed_. Romana offered in return. Another clear distinction between Leela and the rest of Romana’s acquaintances. The ability to have fun, and relax, and feel properly. Properly? Maybe she was truly too deep inside of Leela’s mind, preferring it to her own. 

_I do not mind,_ Leela repeated for the umpteeth time that evening. Romana let herself laugh a little. They were beginning to go in circles with one another. Perhaps they were too alike, too mixed together as of the moment. There was no more they could say or think that the other did not already know or feel. 

_Then perhaps we should not say more. Could I-_ knowing exactly what Leela had in mind, Romana nodded. She let Leela take control, as she knew her experience was far superior to hers. When their lips met, it was in a quick second long kiss, ending all too easily. 

“I have noticed that people on Gallifrey do not typically show affection this way” Leela commented as Romana broke away from her hold. She turned to face her friend to make the whole affair easier for the both of them, but paused as she pondered what Leela had said. 

“No, we don’t” Most Gallifreyans didn’t exactly focus on affection in general. If they did, it was on a back burner compared to all else. Leela raised a brow and Romana felt the need to reassure her. “We can, of course, if we want”

“Good” the woman murmured, pulling Romana’s lips back to hers with an eager grip on her chin. Physical imperfections and simple injuries such as chapped lips were healed by the necessary technologies on Gallifrey- the same ones that kept Leela young and, most importantly, alive. Yet Romana was still surprised at the softness of her lips. Or, rather, was it the softness of her own lips she was feeling on account of Leela? It could be either; Leela’s lips did feel soft, but in texture only. The level of eagerness that accompanied them was anything but. 

“It is both, I think,” Leela said, breaking away from their kiss without even a hint of a lack of air. “Although, I’ll admit that it’s getting harder to tell where I end and you begin.” 

Romana laughed joyously, letting the warrior woman pull her down onto her back. She had not lied on Davidia when she told Leela that she hadn’t been so irresponsible in decades; and now here she was, continuing to break the pattern with the same incredible woman as before. Leela, busy exploring the available skin near her neck, hummed appreciatively. One of Romana’s hearts wanted to let Leela take her time with her. The other was pounding through her chest and her robes, which she was starting to imagine would be much better on the floor with the way Leela’s hand’s had begun to explore her. 

“I agree,” Leela murmured, the noise nearly muffled against Romana’s lips. She spoke in between kisses, trying to get a word in without pausing her conquest. “I won’t begin to pretend I know how to get them all off.” 

_We can speak in our minds, Leela,_ Romana whispered, her lips only moving to mold against Leela’s. She would’ve scoffed at the amusement she felt radiate off of Leela at her desperation as well, if her mouth wasn’t so occupied. _You have to pull them up. It’s a bit of weight but… oh, well, I suppose it would be nothing to you._

 _It’s isn't_ , Leela agreed. Climbing off of Romana, she shuffled back and held her hands out for Romana to accept. She did, and Leela pulled her up on her knees so that they were face level. 

“Hello,” Romana said with a wide smile. Leela returned it and grasped the bottom of Romana’s long extravagant presidential robes, tugging upward with haste. Romana shifted and helped where she could, but otherwise let Leela get rid of the garment, not caring where it landed as she threw it somewhere unknown. 

A picture of Leela’s surprised face when her eyes fell on even more clothing could be hung in the Braxiatel Collection itself. 

“There’s _more?_ ” The woman gasped, rolling the thin fabric of her black underclothes between her fingers. 

“Thankfully just as easy to remove,” Romana whined, trying to move Leela away from the possible discussion of ridiculous time lord modesty habits. Luckily Leela could read her tone quite well after spending so much time with her, and she began pulling at the final barrier between her hands and the rest of Romana’s skin. 

The air was a cold reality as more of Romana was revealed to it, but she did not mind. If anything, it heightened the warmth of Leela’s hands as she caressed her thighs and waist, eventually trailing up to softly cup her small breasts. She tried her best not to shrink under the intense gaze travelling over her exposed self, trying to remind herself that she was safe here in her arms. 

“You are.” Leela reminded her. Her hands trailed behind her thighs again and lifted this time, sending Romana tumbling back into the sheets with a surprised yelp. Although there was just a hint of fear coursing through Romana’s veins, it was positive; exciting, like every molecule of her was slowly coming to life under Leela’s control. It was rare that she _wanted_ to give up control in any aspect, but her body responded eagerly to Leela’s ministrations, as if she were her puppeteer. 

“Have you been with a woman before?” Leela asked carefully as she nestled between Romana’s thighs. The harsh leather of her skins dug into all the places they pressed against, adding to the sensations clouding Romana’s mind. 

“Yes, at some point or another. Although never one quite like you” Leela smiled at the compliment as she reconnected their lips. This time, it was Romana’s turn to let her hands explore and squeeze the different parts of Leela available, listening closely to her breath and the other noises she made to determine which parts were more reactive. Although her study was limited given the presence of Leela’s ‘clothing’ she could determine that Leela quite liked it when she ran her fingers over her scalp and pulled ever so lightly. 

She could also determine that she quite liked it when Leela moved against her center like _that_ in return. The warmth of Leela’s tongue dragging across her collarbone was quite agreeable as well, especially when she continued to trail up to her jaw, which she tasted and nipped at for a long moment. But she wanted _more_. Timelords didn’t sleep much, and she would be expected to return to her presidential duties soon. 

“We have _hours_ , Romana” Leela groaned, pushing herself up, one hand on either side of Romana’s head, so she could peer down at her. Romana planned to respond with the argument that hours were nothing but flashes to a timelord, but Leela pressed a finger to her lips. “I intend to take full advantage of every last second of them, should you allow me to.” 

“Oh, I suppose I won’t protest that,” Romana said with a smile. “I do wish to get you out of your clothes, at least. Please?” 

Romana rarely used the word ‘please’ and Leela, clearly surprised, gave in easily. The current skins she was wearing, which were perfectly and deliciously molded to her form, were tied to her with leather ties. Leela leaned back to give Romana a full view of her slowly pulling them apart. She could not keep up an unaffected expression with Leela able to read her mind as well as she was. Her grip on Leela’s waist tightened as she pulled the skins on her chest downward, exposing her own breasts. 

Romana gulped at the sight of them, feeling a tightness take hold in her stomach and desire take control of her hands, which had to move so Leela could continue undressing. “Beautiful,” She gasped, mind wrapping around the appreciation of the fact that she was able to view and touch her friend in such an unlimited way. 

“I could only say the same for you, Romana.” Finally freed of any cloth between them, the two women embraced in full once more, becoming a tangle of limbs and lips as quickly as the fire that travelled through their veins. 

* * *

Leela did, truly, take full advantage of every second. When the twin suns rose in the sky, calling the traditional “night” to an end, Romana lay in her arms, muscles aching in protest at the very _idea_ of moving. 

“Did you sleep?” She murmured, propping her head up on her chest so she could look into her eyes once more. 

“I don’t believe I had time,” Leela said with a small laugh. The tiredness poked through her words, however and Romana frowned. 

“I can carry on with the day's events while you rest then,” She offered. “I’m assuming we’ll just be discussing the Broken Man” 

“ I’ll be alright. It has been many years since I operated on little sleep, whether it be for hunting or fighting, but I am still able to do it if needed. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you without a bodyguard, Romana, not in times like these.”

“Alright then,” Romana tried to make her voice sound disapproving, but she couldn’t deny the appreciation of having Leela close. “You can get ready here, if you’d like. I only have robes, though, I’m afraid.” 

Romana eased off of Leela’s form to allow her to rise from the bed and cross the room to one of the many wardrobes, hiding under the blanket as soon as her warmth became absent. 

“Then perhaps I will try them. And in the future, I’ll keep some clothes here if occasions like these happen again.” Romana gasped excitedly at the idea but Leela, no longer connected to her mind, mistook the noise and sighed. “It is alright if they don't. I appreciate your company in any form.” 

“They can happen again” Romana clarified all too quickly. Leela’s smile flashed briefly before her form was drowned in one of Romana’s spare robes; basic colors, so as not to attract suspicion as to the previous night's activities. “I _want_ them to happen again, if you do too. Anything you want to bring- clothes, the like- I don’t mind.” 

“Good” Seeing Leela in such heavy robes was off putting, much too different from her usual attire. Romana suspected by her expression that she would change out of them the first chance she got. She gathered the blankets around herself and stepped onto the cold floor to join Leela by her side.

“Yes, good” Romana agreed, pulling on Leela’s robes to pull her into another quick kiss. 

Good. 

Good was not a word that could be applied to the events happening and people working outside of the four walls that surrounded the two women. But inside of the room, by each other's side, things were, without a doubt, good. The rest they could deal with later.


End file.
